Act Three/Romulan Taskforce approaching
ACT THREE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Romulan battlegroup approaches the Starbase and her small taskforce. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Klaxon blares as the crew are at their battle stations. LT. MASON: (off his console) All weapons are armed and ready, shields are at full power and the Security detachments have been posted on all decks and phaser rifles have been issued to every fire team. Lieutenant Smith chimes in. LT. SMITH: Captain Starbase operations is hailing us on a secure channel. CAPT. TAYLOR: Main viewer. Viewer changes to Fleet Captain Garth. FLEET CAPT. GARTH (On viewer): Captain we need the taskforce to escort the unarmed transports and cargo ships out of the combat zone. CAPT. TAYLOR (Shocked): But sir it would leave the Starbase undefended!' FLEET CAPT. GARTH (Viewer): You have your orders Captain, now follow them to the letter we'll be fine Garth out. Hail ends. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): You heard him everyone, Smith have the taskforce head to the cargo and transport ships. Lieutenant Smith relays the orders to the Taskforce. CAPT. TAYLOR: Helm set course for the transports and freighters full impulse. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. ENS. CARLSON: Aye, Captain. CUT TO: '''EXT-SPACE The taskforce head to the freighters and transport ships. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Lieutenant Smith turns to Captain Taylor. LT. SMITH: Hailing frequencies are open to the taskforce. Taylor gets up from the Captain's Chair and straighten her uniform. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): All ships this is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation Starship USS Archer, we've been ordered by Fleet Captain Garth to defend the transports and cargo freighters out of the combat zone. She walks from her chair to get in front of the helm and navigational stations. CAPT. TAYLOR: We'll divide into escorts, Archer, Eagle, and Republic will take escort Alpha. While Ajax's, and Saladin will take escort beta alright people let's get this done so we can help the Starbase Taylor out. Taylor goes back to her chair and sits down in the Captain's Chair. EXT-SPACE The Archer, Eagle, and Ajax's are escorting group alpha to the opposite side of the combat zone. INT-WARROOM Captain's Banner and ST. James are around the table. CAPT. TAYLOR: So far the escort is going well. Captain Banner chimes in. CAPT. BANNER: Commander Tyler has detected small blips on the long range scanners but so far nothing else. Captain St. James chimes in. CAPT. ST. JAMES (Sighs): My chief Science officer also has picked up the same thing but doesn't know if its Romulan or not. Taylor walks around the table. CAPT. TAYLOR: Commander T'Lar also picked it up to, so if this is a Romulan attack its a terrible one. Everyone is confused by what's going on as Taylor folds her arms. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Return to your ships and keep an eye out for any enemy vessels. Banner and St. James leave the War Room. Com beeps. CAPT. TAYLOR: Taylor here go ahead. CMDR. MARTIN (Com Voice): Captain can you report to the bridge? CAPT. TAYLOR: On my way. She leaves the War Room. CUT TO: INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Captain Taylor walks onto the bridge, sees a squadron of Romulan warships. CAPT. TAYLOR (Surprised): When did they show up? Martin turns to her. CMDR. MARTIN: About an hour ago, and they are heading our way three Shrike-Class warbirds. Viewer shows the warships approaching the taskforce. LT. MASON: Their weapons are armed and fully loaded. Camera closes up on Taylor. (End of Act Three, fade out)